Its a Small World After All
by slyherindor
Summary: harry tired of the wizarding world moves to forks and meets with our favorite vamps and a few other people READ & REVIEW


Disclaimer: harry potter and twilight do not belong to me I make no money what so ever

A/N this will be a crossover between three series harry potter twilight and the last will be a surprise and will be introduced in later chapters

Warnings: ooc cussing non con pairings so if u don't like don't read

It's a Small World After All

Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort after the Department of Mysteries fiasco and saved Sirius. His life had gone to crap Ron and Hermione were ignoring him and he didn't know why, he couldn't appear in public without being mobbed by a crowd, and the death eaters were still after him. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office he wanted to speak to Harry about something. He gave the password to the stone gargoyle (PayDay), and moved on to the revolving staircase. He knocked on the door and heard "come in, Harry my boy" and the door swung open.

He sat down in the chair across from the headmaster and Fawkes flew over and landed on his knee. He started petting the scarlet and gold plumage of Fawkes head absentmindedly and said "you wished to see me sir?"

"indeed I did Harry I want to inform you that if you so wish I have procured a house abroad and was perhaps wondering if you would like to spend some time away from all the craziness?"

Harry perked up and said with a smile "where is it and when do I leave?"

"I have bought a house in a quiet little muggle town called forks, Washington in the states and you will leave tomorrow evening at 6 if you want to go"

" of course sir but what about magic I'm not 17 yet sir?"

"I have persuaded Minister Fudge into giving you a license to use magic so if I could please see your wand harry?" Dumbledore said

Snickering at Dumbledore's poor choice of words harry handed his holly wand to the headmaster and Dumbledore spent five minutes or so waving his own wand over it and muttering a spell handed the wand back to harry and said "the trace is no longer on your wand so if you want to go pack your things and start saying your goodbyes to your friends harry"

Harry nodded and stood reached out to shake Dumbledore's hand saying "thank you so much sir you don't know how much this means to me"

With a twinkle in his eye brighter than Harry had ever seen Dumbledore grasped Harrys hand and replied "it was no trouble at all my boy you deserve it and for the record I think your parents would be proud of the man you have become Harry, I myself couldn't be more proud of you."

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and left the headmasters office and made his way to Gryffindor tower and packed all his things. Neville came in as Harry finished packing and said "going somewhere Harry?"

Harry replied "yea Nev I'm going away for a while I need to clear my head for a bit"

Neville stood up and grasped Harry in a hug and said "I'm gonna miss you brother if you ever need anything and I mean anything send me an owl"

"Thank you Neville and tell Luna I said goodbye"

"I will harry stay safe"

Harry shrunk his trunk and made his way to the great hall as he was arriving Ron was leaving he looked at Harry sneered and said "gonna go and get someone else hurt Potter I don't know why I ever became friends with you"

Harry just ignored him and continued into the hall with a tear in his eye and walked to professor Dumbledore at the head table and asked "is there any way I can leave early headmaster there is nothing left for me here now?"

"Of course my boy" Dumbledore answered reaching into his robe and pulling out a book and said "this is your portkey and a present from the staff here it's an album of photos from yours and your parents time here at Hogwarts"

Harry said "thank you sir" and took the portkey as soon as Dumbledore released the book Harry felt a jerk behind his navel and felt the world spin around him for a moment then he was slammed into the ground and knocked of his feet he looked around the room and thought to himself 'time to start things anew I'm tired ill unpack tomorrow'. He made his way to the bedroom and collapsed fully clothed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
